Dude looks like a Lady
by PiePrincess-andthe-FallenAngel
Summary: A hunt goes wrong see's Dean turned into a woman, with only Sam and Human!Cas to look after her. Destiel. Spoilers for up to 9x03 "I'm No Angel" (but ignoring the last 5 minutes)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Supernatural.**

**This will probably have around 6 or 7 chapters, the next 2 chapters are already written so I'll update tomorrow, this is more of an introduction to the story and so the next chapters are much longer. Set after Episode 9x03 "I'm No Angel", but I've ignored the last 5 minutes (who could blame me). Contains Destiel. Please review and enjoy.**

[] [] []

Sam was flung through the air by the witch's power, his arm cracked as he hit the wall at the other end of the alleyway and he almost blacked out from the pain; but he had to save his brother. His name was called out to him and he looked up but his head was swimming and it took just a little too long for the black spots in his vision to clear. Dean and the witch were now all the way at the other end of the alleyway and he couldn't see well enough to decipher what was happening. Sam attempted to stand up from where he was currently slouching against the brick wall but the combined pain of his broken shoulder, gash on the back of his head and soreness on his back and neck that he could only describe as whiplash from his collision with a building, halted his movements.

His brother's muffled cry of pain came from up ahead and, broken bones be damned, Sam was pulling himself onto his feet in a matter of seconds, knife in his hand. Once he was standing he was able to see what was happening. Dean was on his knees in the alley, the witch hovering over him as the cry of pain continued.

"No!" Sam yelled. His adrenaline kicking in and numbing his wounds as he rushed forwards. The witch flicked her eyes towards Sam as he reproached but dismissed him with a roll of her eyes, choosing to concentrate of Dean instead. Her hand was rested gently on his forehead as he trembled with the internal burning fire that she was causing, he could do little more than move, his arms wrapped around his stomach, subconsciously attempting to smother the flames. But, she knew it wouldn't be long until the spell was complete and the Winchesters were no-longer in her way.

Sam lunged at her, but she moved too quickly and counter attacked, knocking the knife from his grasp, he looked up from where he had fallen but she had disappeared. He blinked several times and looked around but she was no-where to be found. Sam picked up his knife and turned to look at his brother. Green eyes looked up at him, filled with fear and shock that probably matched his own.

"What the hell?!" came the gasp from the short haired, green eyed woman kneeling on the floor, draped in Dean's clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is the 2nd chapter. The next few chapters are already written and I'll updating regularly every few days. I'll happily accept constructive criticism, anything that will help me develop as a writer. Please review and enjoy.**

[] [] []

Sam and Dean stared at each other in shock for several moments before Sam started to recover from finding out his brother has been turned into a woman. It was a testament to how strange their lives were that it took so little time.

"What the hell?" the woman repeated.

"Erm... it's okay... we can figure this out" Sam replied. His brother (sister?) just stared back at him with scared and half crazy eyes which brought up a small bubble of laughter.

"Figure this out?!" She spat back as she jumped onto her feet and looked around frantically. "Who are you? And what the hell was _that_?!" she shouted and gestured to where the witch had been standing. Sam's half smile at Dean's freak-out died instantly.

"You don't remember me?" Dean shook her head "What... What _do_ you remember?"

For a moment, there was silence then the girl spoke up again "I... don't know. I can't remember anything." Sam silently cursed, closed his eyes and moved to pinch the bridge of his nose when the pain in his shoulder spiked again. He gritted his teeth and looked at Dean, really looked. Her face looked almost the same, just more feminine and softer. She was shorter than normal, not a massive difference, but defiantly noticeable. She still had short light brown hair but it was longer, came down just past her chin in a layered spiky bob. She was holding herself around her stomach as if trying to stop herself from falling apart.

"Are you in pain?" he asked softly

"No-more than you" she replied. Sam nodded and gritted his teeth against the dizzy spell that followed.

"Okay... Well. My name is Sam. I'm your brother..." he waited for a sign of recognition but non came. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe" Dean looked at him and her eyes wondered down to the knife still in his hand. After a little hesitation Sam offered it to her as a sign of good faith, she took it and followed her brother back to the motel.

[] [] []

Sam opened the door to Dean's room and she warily followed him inside. Castiel was on the laptop at the table, researching with an angel blade within his reach. He looked up as the two entered, his eyes widening as he saw Dean.

"This is Cas, he's a friend" Dean nodded and sat down at the table but didn't make a move to put down the knife. After a second of gaping, Cas got up and signalled for Sam to follow as he moved to the far end of the room.

"What happened?" Cas whispered, careful for Dean not to hear as it was obvious she couldn't remember anything. Sam then went on to explain as best he could how the witch they had been tracking for the last week had ambushed them, sent Sam flying and had put a spell on Dean.

"Would you like me to look at your injuries?" Sam frowned as he realised that his pain had receded quite a lot and he was no-longer dizzy or nauseous. He rolled his shoulder as a test, and though it still hurt, it no-longer felt broken. He couldn't explain it, but Cas could. Cas had found out about Ezekiel's presence weeks ago but was unable to tell the younger Winchester.

"No... no I'm fine" there was a short pause as Cas looked back over towards Dean.

"What have you told her?"

"Not much. She knows that I'm her brother, that we're hunters and that the witch took her memory. That's about it. I don't even know how to approach the fact that she's really a guy... and, I don't think she'd take it very well, I mean... that's _really_ out there... Luckily she hasn't asked her name yet." Cas thought about that for a while. He didn't like keeping secrets, especially not from Dean. But it was probably the best way about it. Who knew how this woman would react if she knew the truth... No, it was best to lie.

"That's true" he sighed "perhaps we should not tell her. Dean was named after your grandmother 'Deana'. It would be easy enough to refer to her as that until we fix this"

Sam and Cas both went back to sit by Dean. The three of them ate dinner together and answered all the questions that _'Deana' _asked without letting on that she wasn't really a woman. After about an hour she decided that they probably weren't a fret to her and put the knife onto her lap, still in reach but out of the way.

"So..." she yawned "where am I crashing?" Cas pointed to one of the beds.

"That one's yours" she nodded and walked over to it. She sat down and began to untie her shoes and stopped suddenly.

"Why are my clothes this big on me?" Sam had luckily already thought up an answer. He forced a laugh.

"You lost a bet" he smiled, she smiled back. "Okay... well my room's next door. So... I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow" he said awkwardly and walked out. Cas stood, unsure what to do, before going into the bathroom to get changed for bed. He thought over the events of the last couple of weeks, Dean had saved him from April, the Reaper-for-Hire that was out for his life. He got there just in time to see her stab him. Ezekiel had brought him back to life, but Dean had told Sam that he made the reaper do it before killing her. Now he stayed with them and helped on hunts. But, since most motels didn't have a room with three beds, they had to get two rooms. And with all the angels after him, Dean had made sure Castiel wasn't the one on his own. So it had become normal for him and Dean to share a room. But, there was something uncomfortable about the idea of getting dressed in front of _Deana_ that wasn't there with Dean. He couldn't explain it.

When Cas re-entered the room, Dean was already in her bed. Her eyes found the mass of scars covering his chest and stomach. There were a lot of questions she wanted to ask, but she already felt she'd asked too many, so instead she lay back down and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Cas" she whispered as he turned off the light

"Goodnight Deana"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Cas and Dean went out to buy her some clothes that fitted, saying it was cruel to make her pay for a bet she didn't even remember doing. While this was happening, Sam went into revision mode. Castiel was in a small shoe shop watching Dean decide between slightly heeled calf boots or ankle boots when Sam rang him.

"Hello Sam" he greeted

"Hey, how's the shopping going" he laughed, Castiel grimaced slightly.

"Tedious" Dean looked over at him apologetically and laughed, then picked the calf boots and hurried off to go pay for them. "I've been assured that we've almost finished. How's the research?"

"Honestly, not well. I was working on a way to find the witch, but then I found out that if she dies, then Dean stays this way forever. Now I'm just combing through tonnes of lore on witches to find a ritual or something to reverse their magic... It's not going well" Castiel nodded in understanding, knowing that if you want to reverse the magic, you need to know the exact spell she used... that would be tricky. "Good news though. I think I've found a ritual that _might_ help to narrow down the spell, but it apparently isn't that great. But, I thought we might as well give it a go, that's why I rang actually. I need you to pick up a few things while you're out" Castiel wordlessly agreed and so Sam continued "1 pint of lambs blood and 2 pigs bones, they should be easy enough to come across, just stop at a butchers on the way back. Say they're for your dog or something"

The call ended before Dean came back with her latest bag. After that, they went to the toilets so she could change. She came out wearing her black boots over a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark green shirt with a soft back leather jacket. Castiel's eyes widened slightly as he got a look at her, it didn't go unnoticed by Dean. She smiled as she went towards him and they walked in a comfortable silence to the food hall. They settled down at a table and ate cheeseburgers and chips, talking every now and again.

When Dean made a move to leave, Cas looked shocked and then offered to buy her some pie. At Dean's 'do I like pie?' Castiel just laughed. Dean ate it like she was savouring every mouthful. She looked over at Cas, and thought about how he knew what she liked, about the way he looked at her admiringly, at the way he stood so close. She looked into his bright blue eyes and her stomach knotted, when he smiled her heart gave a little squeeze and her eyes seemed to roam over his body as if on autopilot. A thought occurred to her.

"Okay. So Sam's my brother, right?" Cas nodded "But I share a room with you... Do me and Sam not really get along...? Or is it that me and you are... really close?" The real question she was asking was if they were in a relationship, maybe one they hadn't told Sam about, considering the two beds instead of one in the room. But Castiel was still slightly clueless when it came to most human interactions that weren't straight forward.

"We are close yes. But there are people that are after me, I was trying to find my way back to you but someone found me, I got hurt and you saved me." The warmth in his gaze made her breath catch in her throat. "Then I began to stay with you and help with research, you insisted that I not be left by myself." Dean reached over and covered his hand with her own, gave it a squeeze and relinquished it.

"Why are people after you?" Cas thought for a while, he wanted to tell her the truth, but he knew more than most about Dean's scepticism towards angels. There is apparently a big jump between believing in monsters and believing in angels, she would probably think he was crazy.

"I got tricked into doing something regrettable" he ran a hand over his throat, remembering his grace being taken from him then focused back on Dean's eyes. "You have more questions?"

"A lot more" Cas waited "Okay, so what about this big weld mark on my arm. The one of the handprint. What caused that?" There was a bit of hesitation before he answered.

"Me"

"Yeah right." she smiled, figuring it was a joke. So, to prove it he lent across the table, touched the collar of her jacket and began to pull it down. She obliged and shrugged it off her shoulders, showing the handprint on her arm. He gently covered it with his own hand, a perfect match. She shivered and looked at him with wide eyes as he removed his hand and pulled her jacket back up.

"How?" was all she could manage to say.

"That is a _long_ story... One that I doubt you would believe" she nodded

"Maybe another time then"

[] [] []

Castiel handed over the bones and blood when they got back to the motel. The butcher had been willing to sell them the bones but had been reluctant with the blood. It was times like that when Cas really missed being an angel, it made life so much easier.

Sam asked on his opinion of the ritual before they began, so he read over it. It was easy enough to complete and one that he recognised. But Sam was right, it wasn't one that would make much headway, maybe save them a couple of hours researching. There were much better rituals than this one, ones that he would remember if he were still an angel.

But he found that it was hard for such a mortal body to hold such immortal moments and memories and so over the last month, they had been diminished greatly. There was a lot of information that angels were just _created_ with and was often not used; that was the information that was slipping. Thankfully anything recent and important was still as strong as before. So, although he knew of rituals that could pin point the exact spell used, he couldn't recall them well enough.

Castiel nodded and gave the book back to Sam, it may not be as exact as would be hoped for, but at least there would be no side effects. Dean would not be harmed. So, they began to set up the ritual. They took pigs bones and crushed them before placing them in a brass bowl with salt and sage, then they took the chilled lambs blood and poured it over the other ingredients. Finally they took a small amount of Dean's hair and placed that in as well. Sam brought Dean over to the bowl and handed him a box of matches to light and drop in the bowl after Sam had stopped talking. Then the ritual began.

"_Coniuro incantatores quod obligat ad illud solvatur_" Sam said the Latin incantation and nodded at Dean who dropped the lit match in the bowl. Flames burst upwards and captured Dean's hand, but didn't burn it. She tried to pull it back but was unable to move it for several seconds. Then the flames receded and Dean fell back onto the floor. Cas caught her before she banged her head. She glanced down at her wrist that was moments ago buried within the flames and saw words inked into her skin.

[] [] []

Castiel took a look at the words written in Latin on Dean's wrist and instantly translated them. It was saying what subgroup of spells these ones were under, because it was a combination of a cognitive spell (the one that wiped Dean's memory) and a transformation spell (the transgender spell). He was surprised to find that the transformational one was temporary, it would last the max of two months, probably less. The witch probably didn't have as much time as she'd thought in able to complete the spell.

The memory loss, however, was just as permanent as he had expected. He sighed and locked eyes with Dean. She was the same as she had always been, but without her memories and experiences she was somehow different. He missed the old Dean and he wasn't ready to give up on getting him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel looked over at Dean's Bed, the woman was fast asleep; it was 3am. As silently as he could, Cas got out of bed and changed. He grabbed the angel blade and a key to the room before he left. It felt good to be out in the fresh air at night, the darkness and silence had an effect on him that made him feel more than just human. Maybe it was because everyone else in the country was asleep.

He'd snuck out of the motel rooms in the past, but never like this. The other times he had wanted to restore a small semblance of control over his life, to go where he wasn't supposed to, just for the sake of it. He never wanted to put himself in danger.

Now, he was purposefully seeking out angels. He'd talked with Ezekiel earlier in the night, and knew there were two in town. He sighed, not wanting to do this. But it was the only way he could think of to help Dean, Ezekiel was still too weak.

He walked down the road, nothing more than the sound of his feet to keep him company. Until his instincts told him that he was no-longer alone, someone was watching him. Cas did his best to keep walking, to make the being assume that he didn't know of their presence. He felt it approach him, closer and closer. With nothing left to loose he span around and plunged at it with his blade. The woman grimaced as it made contact with the bone in her shoulder, then pushed Castiel flying through the air. He hit the floor hard. She then proceeded to withdraw the weapon from her body and approached him.

"You missed" she said snidely and laughed. "Who would have thought that you'd be _stupid_ enough to go walking around by yourself in the dead of night" Castiel got up as fast as he could and retreated, holding his shoulder in an odd angle "You must have known you'd stick out like a sore thumb" she continued as she strolled after him, he backed up further until he was against the wall of a building, no-where left to go, she laughed and followed him. He stared up at the woman with fear clear in his eyes. Then he was holding a lit match and dropped it on the floor. She watched as it hit holy oil and a ring of fire was suddenly surrounding her.

[] [] []

Dean woke up suddenly, her wrist felt like it was on fire. She rubbed it, hoping to soothe it. The writing was fading and it was causing her pain. She sat up and switched on the light, suddenly scared about what was happening. But once she saw an empty bed next to hers, Dean's fears grew.

"Cas?" she called out, through gritted teeth, hoping he was nearby. She got up and walked to the bathroom, but it was empty. Her heart flipped slightly with worry. Dean opened the door to the motel room and called his name again.

"Dean? What's wrong?" she turned her head towards the voice, and saw Sam right behind her, looking worried but like he was ready to fight off danger. He was holding a pistol.

"Cas is gone" she said still rubbing at her wrist, the pain was receding now though. Sam walked past her into the room then came back out seconds later

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just woke up and he was gone" Sam seemed to think things over then spun around holding his gun up towards the sound of people approaching. Cas walking into sight with a young woman by his side; the woman was scowling at the gun. Sam looked the woman up and down and then lowered his weapon.

"Who's you're girlfriend?" he asked and Dean's heart knotted slightly in jealousy before she realised Sam was joking. Because as the two came closer she noticed that Castiel was holding her lower arm tightly and half dragging her forward, like she was a criminal and he was the arresting officer.

"She's our way of restoring Deana's memories" Cas replied. Sam sighed in relief, Dean getting her memories back couldn't happen soon enough, he'd already called out her real name once. Thankfully she hadn't noticed.

Cas pushed the woman inside the motel room and motioned that he needed to talk to Sam, Dean stepped in the room as well. Staying far away from the mysterious woman, but keeping her eyes on her all the same.

"Is she an angel?" Sam whispered suspiciously, Cas nodded.

"It's our best shot," he replied, Sam ran his hand through his hair in thought.

"How do you know she won't turn on us?"

"I used a binding spell"

"You can _bind_ angels?"

"It's used for negotiations between two sides in battle. If both parties agree to be bound then they still have use of their powers but they aren't able to attack the other until 24 hours has passed, that way they know they're safe and won't get crossed. She can't kill any of us, and we can't kill her"

"Why would she agree to that?"

"Because if she didn't then I was going to kill her. She had no hope of survival. She was trapped in a circle of holy oil" Sam sighed, it was a good plan, it was their _only_ plan. But the way Cas went about it was reckless, they would talk about that later.

"Okay, lets get to it" the two men walked inside the motel room and stood by Dean, facing the angel.

"Fix her" Cas said simply. The woman's eyes tore into him.

"No" she said angrily "you bound me; I can't kill any of you. But you can't kill me either, so there is no way of forcing me to do anything. And after what you've _done_... no-one's going to be giving out favours"

"Oh stop pouting" Dean replied, and it was such a _Dean_ thing to say that it pulled a smile from Cas.

"Okay..." Sam started "So? Plan B anyone?"

"Actually. I'm thinking of sticking with Plan A" Cas replied "You see, you assume that you couldn't see my grace because of my warding... But really, it's because I'm human" the angel opposite them growled in annoyance. Dean looked at Cas quizzically wondering what the woman had thought he was.

"Cas?" Sam asked confused.

"The binding specified race. She's bound from getting attacked by or attacking 'Human Dean Winchester' 'Human Samuel Winchester' and '_Angel_ Castiel'" Cas withdrew his angel blade "But not _me_... So I'm going to say it one more time... _fix her!_" For a fraction of a second, the angel did nothing. But then she was suddenly standing by Dean and placing her hand on her forehead. Dean tried to pull away the she wouldn't let her. Then there was a dim glow of light and Dean closed her eyes. The angel stumbled as she pulled away, weak from use of her powers. She was breathing heavily as she spoke.

"It's done"

"Good" Cas said as he strode towards her and thrust the blade into her chest, killing the angel. Dean stood tall, opened her eyes and looked straight at Cas.

"Fuck" she breathed "please tell me this girl thing is temporary"


	5. Chapter 5

**This Fic is officially turning M. Though, I haven't really had much experience writing smut and I'm still getting the hang of it so please review with constructive criticism so I can get better. Thank you and enjoy.**

[] [] []

"Damn it Cas" Dean sighed as he looked down at the dead body on the floor, "There's no way we can clean up all this blood, we're never going to be able to use these credit cards again, they were good for at least another few months... Do you know how much _hard work_ goes into credit card scams" Cas let out a huff of laughter

"It's good to have you back, Dean"

"Thanks..." Dean took another look at the empty vessel of the fallen angel on their floor. "You know that I'm going to lock you in the room at nights from now on" Dean said seriously. Cas looked about to argue but Sam interrupted him.

"I'm with Dean on that one. That plan was pretty reckless"

"It worked didn't it" Cas replied

"That would have meant _squat_ if it had gotten you killed. You didn't even have backup..."

"Dean..." Sam said.

"_What_?"

"While I'm all for making sure Cas doesn't pull anything like this again... It's getting late, we gotta hit the road now if we want to be far enough away when they find the body"

"Fine." Dean nodded and pointed a finger at Cas, "but this is not over". The three of them hurriedly grabbed their belongings, jumped in the car and sped away. Putting a _'Do not Disturb'_ sign on the door handle at the last minute, hopping to buy them a couple of hours. There was a definite tension in the car as Dean drove. Sam looked down at the speedometer.

"Dean you have to slow down"

"What are you talking about? We have to get as far away from here as possible"

"Yeah, but at the speed you're going we're going to get pulled over and you don't have a driving licence" Dean look at him sceptically.

"Dude, what are you talking about? I've got like three"

"No, you have three _male_ driving licences. But, in case you've forgotten, you're not a guy right now. So either slow down or let me drive" Dean sighed and slowed down to 60mph, which was only a little over the speed limit.

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic" Sam replied sarcastically.

About 20 minutes later Dean cranked up the volume of the _'AC/DC'_ and started to relax. They drove for the rest of the day only stopping for food and petrol, they talked a bit about nothing in particular but when it was silent it was comfortable. It was 8:30pm and Dean had been driving on and off for almost fifteen hours before she got too tired and pulled into the parking lot of a motel.

"You still okay with sharing with Cas? Or do you want you're own room?" Sam asked as the car stopped, he was obviously thinking about the fact that Dean was now a woman.

"I'm fine sharing. I'm still me, just in a different package is all" Her brother huffed a laugh and got out the car into the darkness. Dean turned around to look at Cas, the former angel was slouched in the back seat, eyes closed and dead to the world. "Cas, hey, buddy" Dean shook his leg "wake up." Castiel opened his eyes and groggily peered at the eldest Winchester. "We've stopped for the night" he nodded and the two got out of the car and met Sam as he left the reception with two keys, he handed one to Dean with a big number seven stamped on the key fob.

"There were no rooms right next to each other, I'm in room three" Cas yawned and rubbed at his eyes which in turn caused a mirror-neurone reaction in Dean, making her yawn.

"Okay" she said "well, I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'm going to attempt sleep"

"Sure. Night you two" they nodded their goodbyes and set off in opposite directions. The two got changed for the night and were about to go to bed when Dean saw the room key on the table. She picked it up and placed it under her pillow, out of Cas's reach.

"Dean..." he sighed. "I'm not going anywhere"

"Yeah, well no offence, but I'm not taking any chances"

"You don't trust me"

"Of course I do"

"You're hiding the room key, Dean." he sounded slightly annoyed. "That doesn't exactly say _'trust'_" Castiel moved towards her and was now standing in her personal space, not that he noticed.

"No I'm not. I'm just keeping it somewhere safe, you know exactly where it is" they stared at each other for half a second "but... if you want to have this argument then fine. Because what you pulled was reckless, and stupid, and" Cas turned his head in annoyance at Dean's words and looked like he was going to walk off so she grabbed his head with both hands and turned him back to face her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" They stayed staring at each other for several seconds. Dean's hands still held Castiel's head, there faces inches from each other. Then Cas's eyes dropped from Dean's and looked at her lips, filling with lust. Her heart gave a squeeze and she started to breath heavily. Their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss. She smiled against his mouth as he tongue brushed against her lips, asking permission, she opened her mouth and aloud him inside. His hands found her waist as he pulled her forwards, they groaned in unison as their tongues brushed.

"_Dean_" Castiel's groaned in pleasure as she nibbled at his bottom lip. His hardness pressed against her stomach and he pulled away from her lips, kissing at her jaw and neck and collar bone. Her mind screamed for her to think for a minute, but it was so hard to concentrate. Dean thought back to when she was male, she had been pining after Cas for a long time but unwilling to make the first move. So she knew that these feelings wouldn't change when she returned to her true gender. That knowledge made her smile. She grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to her mouth, Dean nibbled on his bottom lip and his hands explored her body and she was delighted when he moaned her name once more. It was such an odd sensation, being female and this filled with lust, she knew that if she was male again she would be rock hard and throbbing to release. And she was throbbing, but it was different, different places to start with. Then it truly hit her for the first time that she was female and that sex with Cas would mean him being _inside_ her. Her eyes widened as she thought over that; both fear and lust fighting for space inside her mind. Her stomach knotted and she wasn't sure what to do.

Cas didn't notice her hesitation and met her mouth with his own once more, she kissed back, still mulling over her decision. His hands soon began to wonder up her shirt and she realised she had to choose what she was going to do now. His fingers brushed her inner thigh and her legs went weak, his hand continued to move upwards and he skimmed one finger lightly over her panties and she groaned into his mouth, thrusting her hips. She chose to let her lust take over and pushed her fear of the unknown to the back of her mind. They disposed of clothes quickly and fell onto the bed together, grinding naked for a few moments before Castiel entered her.

She bit her lip at the new sensation, feeling uncomfortable. Cas's lust darkened blue eyes stared into her own as he began to thrust. The feeling quickly became intense and amazing as she moved with him, both moaning loudly with pure ecstasy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update. I had writers block on this chapter and couldn't get it started. I hope you enjoy reading it, please review.**

[] [] []

Dean woke up wrapped in her friends arms and smiled. She shifted so she could look at Cas and saw that he was awake and staring at her, admiringly.

"Morning" she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Good morning," his blue eyes stared into hers and she felt her insides turn to jelly. He leant down and kissed her again, she lifted her hand to his face to pull him closer. Then he licked lightly at her lips and she opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. Cas rolled on top of her and she grunted in surprised which soon turned into a moan at the feel of his morning wood pressed against her. Her body felt on fire and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him even closer still. He groaned at her and his dick twitched in need. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her lust blown eyes as they panted for oxygen, silently asking for permission. She nodded and so he adjusted himself ready to enter her.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Dean. Cas. You up?" Sam shouted through the door and Cas immediately jumped off his lover with wide eyes. Dean pushed him towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"One minute" she shouted back at her brother, pulling on some clothes. Then rushed to her bed to grab the key and decided to mess up the sheets and pillows so it looked slept in.

"What's with your hair?" Sam asked as she opened the door, she internally grimaced at not thinking to brush it so it looked less like she'd had sex.

"I dunno, man. Sleep maybe"

"Really? Sleep did _that_ to your hair?" he asked as he flicked at one of the astray strands, she smacked his hand away and scowled.

"Have you ever _tried_ sleeping with boobs? It's uncomfortable. I was tossing and turning all night"

"Never heard a girl complain about _that_ before" Sam said as he chuckled at Dean's awkwardness.

"Yeah, well… they've had time to adjust"

"Is Cas in the shower?" Sam asked after he sat down at the table and Dean sighed happily at the change in subject as he reached for a hairbrush.

"Yeah"

"So, are you two still arguing?" She scowled at her brother once more.

"We did get into a _disagreement_, yes. But I think that's over now" She returned back to detangling her hair as a blush made it's way onto her face at the memory of how they had sorted things out. The hairbrush caught on a knot and threatened to pull her hair out.

"Damn. I hate having long hair"

"Dean… your hair isn't exactly long"

"Well, it is for me" she sighed in relief as the lump in her hair finally disappeared. "This is a nightmare… how do you put up with it" Sam just rolled his eyes and opened up his laptop. The sound of running water stopped and a few seconds later Cas came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Dean took a moment to admire his wet skin as he grabbed some clothes and headed back into the bathroom. He returned fully dressed a moment later.

"Hey Cas"

"Hello Sam… what are you researching" He leant over his friend's shoulder to look at the website on screen.

"The witch." Dean didn't hear the rest of the conversation as she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She stayed in the embrace of the hot water for as long as she could, letting it soak into her and relax her. She took a deep breath and knew that she had to tell Sam about her and Cas. She turned off the water, towel dried her hair and then slowly got changed. She walked into the main room to see Cas and Sam both in full research mode.

"So, have you found anything more out about the bitch?" she asked as she sat down on the bed her and Cas had shared last night.

"Not yet"

"Then I guess we best get cracking" she said as she picked out one of the witchcraft books from the bag next to her feet. Sam spun around in his chair to stare at her disbelievingly. "What?"

"You _want_ to research?"

"No, of course not… but the bitch turned me into a chick"

"Revenge, Dean? Where has that ever gotten us?" Cas lifted his head to look between the two of them.

"Not what I was getting at…" Sam stared at him blankly. "Okay, so she had me by the short and curlys. She could have _easily_ killed me but she knew that you would be out for revenge. So, instead she wipes my memory and turns me into a chick just to distract us."

"So she could get away. Yeah, that's what I thought"

"But… she was the one to jump us in the first place. We were looking in completely the wrong area and she could have made a run for it without us knowing and gotten _far_ away before we even got back to the motel… so maybe she was trying to distract us for another reason"

"You think she's up to something big" Cas said it as a statement.

"I do. And I think it's happening soon. You said that she probably wasn't able to finish the spell, which is why this" she gestured to her body "isn't permanent. But, what if she didn't want to waste any more power on _making _it permanent because she only needed it to last for a few months" Sam was nodding now and had turned back to his laptop.

"I think I might know what it is she's doing" he went into his bookmarks and clicked on a link. He scanned it a moment and then nodded again. Dean and Cas both walked over to Sam and read over his shoulder. "It says there were these two covens a few hundred years ago that were at war. One coven was bigger and so was able to take down the stronger coven and they locked the two remaining witches in a mirror so they could harness their power in the future"

"What happened to that coven?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"They were killed not long later by hunters if I remember correctly" Cas said and they both looked at him questioningly. "They were planning on starting the apocalypse… angels would have had to intervene if they weren't killed"

"Okay… so get this, I think this witch is a descendent of one of the two that are locked in the mirror and so she's trying to free them"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, yesterday I was searching for a link with the victims and discovered that three of the five had an ancestor who belonged to this coven. That's when I came across this information on the war. And this paragraph here is basically saying that to undo the spell that's got them locked in the mirror, you have to 'spill the blood of the casters'. It doesn't say how many people she'd have to kill but she got at least five of them so far and that's probably enough. Now she just has to wait until the anniversary of the spell to undo it"

"Which is when?" Dean asked.

"Two days away"


End file.
